monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Pousa
Sassy and talkative with a fiery personality, Amynta "Amy" Pousa is the daughter of an empousa. She recently transfered to Monster High from a school in Greece: Olympus Academy. While somewhat hesitant about being surrounded by so many new kinds of monsters at her new school, Amy is still ready to strut her stuff. Carefully. (Hey, walking can be difficult for a ghoul with mis-matched legs.) Character Personality ''' Amy is all about keeping her head high with confidence and attitude. She is always ready to throw herself right into the middle of any social situation with her outgoing and high-energy personality. If someone has the nerve to disagree with her, then she has no trouble with giving them a cold shoulder until they have seen the error in their ways... or until she just cannot take being quiet any longer and decides that such a person merely experienced a moment of confusion. The person was surely just being too stubborn to agree with her. Luckily, Amy is incapable of holding a grudge over a disagreement... for too long, anyway. By any means, Amy is very self-assured and has trouble accepting that she can sometimes be wrong. When she is proven to be wrong by someone else, she attempts to pass it off as allowing someone else to have to opportunity to feel good about themselves. She is a terrible gossip and loves to do nothing more than talk, to the point that her friends can barely get a word in edge-wise. She often gets told-off by teachers for disrupting the class with her talking. (But that will never stop her.) Amy is also known to be a huge flirt, enjoying batting her eyelashes and sending sultry smiles to the mansters she passes in the corridors. Though almost anything she says can be taken as a meaningless flirtation, she really does love the idea of love, both for herself and her friends. She's often the first one to offer up dating advice to her friends and will prod them on if they're nervous to strike up a conversation with a crush. Amy takes great care in her appearance and is always looking to stay up to date on the latest freaky fabulous trends. She is definitely the sort of ghoul who would hide a fashion magazine behind her text book in class. Her "hobby," as she calls it, is prowling the halls of the maul, locating the best clothing pieces to make the perfect outfits. Her mother often tells her that she needs to find a cheaper hobby. Being terribly vain and proud, Amy does not take well to insults. If any taunting words are cast in her direction or towards any of her friends, the empousa is known to lash out violently, with hair blazing and teeth bared. She is not above chipping her nail polish to defend her ego, or her friends for that matter. Though it takes quite a lot to upset her, Amy is terribly difficult to cheer up when she is feeling down. She prefers to wallow in her own misery, feeling sorry for herself, until she finds something to distract her. It is fairly easy to tell when she's feeling sad or upset because she will move her long fringe of bangs to cover half of her face. '''Appearance Amy is a tall girl with pale, nearly white skin, angular features, and short, pointed ears. She has plump, pouty lips and bright magenta eyes, complimented by her head of thick, orange-red hair, which erupts into flame when she becomes angry (or when she sneezes.) Her most distinctive physical trait is, of course, her legs. The left leg is that of a donkey, furry and ending in a hoof. The right is the brass metal leg of an automaton. These mismatched limbs cause her gait to be a clomping limp if her metal leg is not lifted by a shoe to the right height. She often wears clothes which are inspired by her Greek scaritage. However, due to her hoof she only wears one shoe, and prefers shorter skirts so she does not have to worry about her clothing getting caught in the hinge at the back of her right knee. Monster Amy is an empousa (empousai pl.) a type of Greek monster originally created by the Greek goddess Hecate. Empousai were known for prowling roadways to terrify travelers. These creatures could disguise themselves as animals or as beautiful maidens for the purpose of drawing in men so that they could feast upon their souls. However, underneath the disguises, empousai are demon-like creatures with flaming hair and mismatched legs. They have one leg made of brass and one donkey leg. If being attacked by an empousa, a person could hurl insulting words at her, which would cause the monster to let out a terrible shriek before fleeing. Abilities and Skills * Glamour Spells: Empousai are able to make themselves appear like beautiful human females to draw in their victims or for blending in when in the normie world. However, appearing like she has two matching legs does not make Amy any less clumsy. * Flame Generation: Amy can cause her hair to burst into flame, which is useful as a scare technique or when there are no lights available. However, she can't control it when she has a common cold. Sneezes cause her to flare up like a torch. * Soul Devouring: Much like a vampire sucking blood, empousai like Amy are capable of feasting upon the souls of their victims through a single bite. Amy isn't big on this type of nourishment, however. It's too hard to tell what the soul is going to taste like. However, she will threaten to make a snack out of someone's soul if they are getting on her nerves. * Tinkerer: Amy is a very skilled mechanic and does not mind getting a bit of grease on her hands when the situation calls for it. She can fix almost anything from her brass leg to a car. * Magic: Being from a species of monster created by the Greek goddess of magic, Amy has limited magical abilities. Though she is most skilled with glamour spells, she learned other types of magic and spells while in Hecate's magic class at Olympus Academy. Relationships Family Amy's one and only close family member is her dear mother. While her mother is the only family member Amy knows, that does not mean that she gets along with her all the time. While Amy and her mother are very much alike, in both personality and looks, they tend to disagree on nearly everything-- what clothes they should wear to certain occasions, that Amy could try harder in school, and mostly about the fact that Amy has a boyfriend; hardly the empousa way, according to her mother. Considering that the Greek goddess Hecate was the creator of the empousai, Amy supposes that she could consider the goddess to be her grandmother, and Amy's mother often talks about the glory and sheer awesomeness that is Hecate. Amy attended the goddess' magic class when she attended Olympus Academy and thoroughly enjoyed it. Though Amy's magic is limited to simple spells, she always tried to perform at her best to impress her grandmother. Being in Hecate's class was one of the few parts of the school that Amy was sad to leave behind when she transferred to Monster High. Friends Amy's BFF is Azure Ladon, a dragon who has a bit of trouble with controlling her fire breath. Due to her difficulty minding where her large wings and tail are at times which makes her a bit clumsy, Amy and Azure relate well to one another with having to watch how they step. Since they both have special requirements for their clothes to be functional, they enjoy going shopping together and usually end up venting their frustrations in the form giggling and making sarcastic jokes about the shopping process. Nearly every weekend, these best friends are having a sleepover or are out having fun together. Kimmy Deva is a ghoul who Amy immediately clicked with after coming to Monster High and now considers her to be one of her closest friends. As nosy as Amy is, Kimmy's hobby of matchmaking is definitely one that Amy can get behind and enjoys chatting with the young goddess about who she's planning to set up next and loves hanging around when Kinmy is giving romantic advice on her radio show "On the Air with Kimmy Deva." Of course, Kimmy is someone who Amy can always go to when needing advice in her own love life. Jack Lycropolis and Amy make a bit of an odd friendship pairing, but it works out for the both of them. Amy just loves to talk and Jack is able to put up with listening to her. She also connects with him on the fact that they both have animal-like qualities (or entire animal limbs, in Amy's case.) Whether it was fate that brought them together or excellent sales, Amy became good friends with Stella Nova after the two were constantly running into each other at their favourite clothing stores at the maul. They love shopping together and discussing the latest trends. Amy always has a locker full of fashion magazines that she and Stella can gush over between classes at school. Amy doesn't understand how anyone could not be friends with Tahibet. She is quite sure that the Egyptian demi-goddess has to be the friendliest person in the whole school, and Amy is always cheered right up whenever she is around. Because Tahibet is always caring for orphaned animals, and Amy is an animal-lover, she's always happy to offer her assistance in helping to care for the little darlings. Amy was initially attracted to Camaya Zotz because of her totally clawsome use of patterns in her outfits, and Amy just had to ask which stores she went shopping at. Since then, the two have grown to become good friends. Lily Cupid is a fun demi-goddess to hang out with, in Amy's opinion. Amy likes to gossip to the daughter of Eros about who she thinks would make good matches around the school, just to see if Lily would agree with her or not. She also really appreciates Lily's skills with the bow and enjoys going to watch any archery competitions that she's competing in. Amanayara Sirena and Amy get along well in their inabilities to walk without tripping over themselves. Amy knows she's not exactly the best ghoul for Amanayara to be hanging out with when she's just learning to walk on land, but they're happy that they both now have someone to laugh it off with when one of them stumbles. Amy also appreciates that her friend will let her talk and talk and talk, and due to Amanayara's trouble finding just one romantic interest to stick with long-term, Amy enjoys pointing out cute monsters that they pass in the halls, just in case she can help her friend find "the one." Kaylee is one of the coolest ghouls that Amy has ever met, if you asked her. Tussling with a shark and coming out of it not being totally terrified for life? Hardcore. Amy knows that Kaylee doesn't usually like wearing her prosthetic limbs, but insists that Kaylee borrow her super special polish that she uses on her own metal leg since it leaves everyone "dazzled." She also enjoys taking Kaylee out on the town with her (particularly to places which sport a karaoke machine), and will also come to the beach when Kaylee goes surfing, but refuses to set foot or hoof on a board herself, stating that she's clumsy enough when she's not on a tippy surfboard in the middle of the ocean. Nadine Erzulie TBA Canine Nyx TBA Béatrice Julie Dolly: TBA Rosa Boto: TBA Amy likes the thought of having plenty of friends and hopes to get the opportunity to meet plenty of cool ghouls and mansters at her new school Romance Amy thinks that Donny Phaestus is sweeter than a strawberry smoothie. When she found that she was not the only new monster in town who had moved from her homeland, she simply had to find out more about him, and she's certainly glad she decided to be nosy. They have many qualities and interests in common, and she enjoys watching him work on any of his mechanics projects (and throwing in a helpful tip or two herself.) Enemies Amy's self-declared life-long enemy lies in Paris Ploutus with whom she attended Olympus Academy back in Greece. Amy thinks she's a total snob, believing that demigods are so much better than monsters... and it doesn't help that Paris always had an insult ready when Amy crossed her path. Being an empousa, it was something that Amy could hardly tolerate and made her so mad that she once punched a dent in a locker and broke a nail. Luckily, since her transfer to Monster High, Amy has had no contact with Paris and hopes that it stays that way forever. 'Pet' Amy wants nothing more than to finally be allowed to have a pet. She absolutely loves the idea of having something cute and cuddly to snuggle with like so many of the other students do at Monster High. She hints at it to her mother every year around her birthday (not to mention every other holiday, or when she does well on an exam or project) but her wishes are constantly denied. Amy's mother always states that a pet would just make a mess and shed on the couch. Amy counters such statements with the fact that they are both part animal themselves and probably also shed on the couch. Outfits External Links Amy's Pinterest aesthetic board: https://www.pinterest.ca/silverblaze14/mh-oc-amy-pousa/ Amy's Pinterest outfit inspirtaion board: https://www.pinterest.ca/silverblaze14/amy-fashion-inspiration/ Trivia * Her birthday is April 13th * She loves bath balms and perfumes * For special occasions, Amy will often paint her hoof with nail polish to match her outfit * She's rather tall, standing at 5'8" * Caring for a brass leg has made her an excellent mechanic * When her hair is about to catch fire, the two gems on her cheek will glow like hot coals. * Amy's full first name, Amynta, means "defender" in Greek. However, she rarely tells people her full name, unless they are very close friends. * Amy loves dancing, though she usually has to practice her moves a few times to find her footing. * Even though she's no good at sports herself, (hey, mismatched legs much?) she really enjoys watching sporting events and often attends the events at Monster High. * Amy has an excellent sense of direction, which comes from Empousai being guardians of roadways. * Because she loves being in the middle of the action and into everyone's business, Amy's dream job would entail being an investigative journalist or field news reporter. * Amy absolutely loves karaoke. If there is a karaoke machine present, she'll be singing her heart out. * Amy wants to be a famous magician someday, in hopes of making Grandma Hecate proud. She figures she's awesome enough to balance performances with her day job as a world-famous reporter. Gallery Monster High FC.jpg|Amy's usual look Colab with Galaxy-of-Stars.jpg|Amy with her friend Magnus Boo York Date-for wiki.jpg|Amy and Magnus in Boo York Complete Kiss Meme.png|Meme including Amy and Magnus-- collab between Jade and Galaxy-of-Stars Just Amy.jpg|Amy Pousa wallpaper Amy Coffin Bean.jpg|Amy's Coffin Bean outfit Amy She-demon.jpg|Flame on! Amy Dead Tired.jpg|Amy's Dead Tired outfit On the Air with Kimmy Deva.jpg|Amy "co-hosting" with her friend Kimmy Deva for "On The Air With Kimmy Deva" Amy Sweet 1600.jpg|Amy's Sweet 1600 outfit Amy Zombie Shake Sketch.jpg|Sketch of Amy's "Zombie Shake" outfit Amy Sweet Screams Sketch.jpg|Sketch of Amy's "Sweet Screams" outfit Amy Scaris Sketch.jpg|Sketch of Amy's "Scaris: City of Frights" outfit Amy Go Monster High Sketch.jpg|Sketch of Amy's "Go Monster High!" outfit Amy Frights Camera Action Black Carpet Sketch.jpg Amy Freaky Field Trip Sketch.jpg Amy Day at the Maul Sketch.jpg Amy Dawn of the Dance Sketch.jpg Amy Scarnival Sketch.jpg Amy Power Ghouls Sketch.jpg Amy Picture Day Sketch.jpg Amy Gloom Beach Sketch.jpg Amy Dot Dead Gorgeous Sketch.jpg Amy Comet Gala Sketch.jpg Amy Budget Basic Sketch.jpg Amy Boo York Frightseeing.jpg Valentines 2018.jpg|Ship page including Amy and Donny Phaestus (and Donny's little robot dragon) up top! Amy Ghouls Rule Sketch.jpg Amy Great Scarrier Reef Sketch.jpg Amy Scream Uniform Sketch.jpg Amy Go Monster High Team!!! Sketch.jpg Amy Classroom Sketch.jpg Amy School's Out Sketch.jpg Amy Power Ghouls.jpg|Issue 1 cover of "Bronze Blazer" (Amy's Power Ghouls outfit) Miss Pousa's Murder Mysteries.jpg|Amy for a 1920s fashion prompt. Based on "Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries" Amy Fangastic Fitness Sketch.jpg Amy New Scaremester Sketch.jpg Amy Music Festival Sketch.jpg Amy Gloom and Bloom Sketch.jpg Amy Geek Shriek Sketch.jpg Amy Creepateria Sketch.jpg Amy Great Scarrier Reef.jpg Category:Greek Category:Greek Mythology Category:Empousa Category:Original Characters Category:Olympus Academy Category:Jade-the-Tiger's oc Category:Females Category:Character of the Month Category:Ship of the Month